


Sexual Sins And Unrequited Lust

by AnimePervert



Category: The Boondocks
Genre: Anal Sex, Arguing, Begging, Best Friends, Cock Tease, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Deep throat, Disrespectful Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Fucking, Gangsters, Gay Sex, Horny Teenagers, Incest Kink, Lust, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, No Plot/Plotless, No Romance, Numerous Chapters, Oral Sex, Painful Sex, Premature Ejaculation, Rough Sex, Short One Shot, Sibling Incest, Surprise Sex, giving in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimePervert/pseuds/AnimePervert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not the usual romantic, love making fanfictions that are normally written on the Freeman brothers and other characters from the show by me and the other fellow Boondocks writers. There will be no romantic situations involved in these two chapters</p><p> <br/>Chapter 1: Brothers With Benefits (HueyxRiley)<br/>Chapter 2: Daddy (HueyxCaesar)<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Brothers with benefits

They both stripped down to their boxers standing in front of each other with hard swollen cocks. Riley let no time pass and pushed him onto the bed and pulled his boxers off as fast as he could, eager to hear his moans and to feel his hard inches deep in his mouth. Huey's cock was already dripping with pre cum and Riley licked his lips at the sight. He looked Huey in the eyes and started stroking his cock, sliding his pre cum over every inch.

Huey lost eye contact and rolled his eyes back and softly bucked his hips at his heavy pleasurable motions. He twisted his hand faster up and around his wet cock listening to him pant and convulse on the bed just how he liked him to. He liked every orgasmic sound and movement that came from his brother, and he could only feel himself growing harder and harder as he touched him.

Riley sped up the strokes for him. "Nnnghhh....fuuuck...I'm going to cum" Huey grabbed at the sheets and arched his back a little as he moaned in a way that gave Riley a rush. The longer and faster he stroked him, the closer he was coming to his orgasm, and he couldn't wait.

Huey gripped at the sheets once more, but harder and he moaned out something Riley didn't quite catch, but he knew he was getting even closer. He smiled and lowered his head down and took nearly his whole cock in his mouth. Huey gasped out with wide eyes, tilted his head back into the pillows and pushed Riley's mouth down on him even deeper. He gagged a couple of times as his inches penetrated his mouth, but he never once stopped. It didn't take long for him to cum with Riley going down on him the way he did.

The orgasm hit him hard and fast. His hips bucked and twitched, his back arched, his nails dug into the bed, his teeth clenched as tight as they could. His violent body movements were stopping Riley from enjoying his flavor. Riley placed a hand on his chest to keep him still as he continued to taste him. He moaned out the loudest he could trying to move under the pressure of the hand on his chest as his cum came spilling out into the young thugs mouth. Riley was still sucking and licking on his cock when he came, making his orgasm more intense. When he came up, his mouth was coated with a layer of Huey's cum. Huey's body trembled a couple of times and deep breaths forced their way out before he could relax.

Riley crawled up his body placing kisses along the warmth of his skin as he made his way up. He traced a finger over his lips until it was covered with his cum. He put his finger up to Huey's mouth and he sucked and licked his cum off his finger. Him tasting himself and swallowing his own cum made Riley's cock throb so hard he almost came. He didn't know he was such a nasty freak. He liked that, and it turned him on even more. "Fuck, that's sexy" He moaned out and bit his bottom lip. He leaned down and kissed him, spreading the white liquid over each others lips. He parted Huey's lips and slipped his tongue inside. Their lips and tongues fought for a steady pace while Huey moved his hands down to the hardness of his cock. He rubbed the swell in his boxers with enough pressure to make Riley moan loudly into their steamy embrace and fall against his body. He broke away from the kiss with a hard bite to Huey's lip and pushed his face into the nook of his neck while he continued to touch him. He panted out several times, pushing waves of his hot breath into Huey's neck.

Huey rolled them over so he was on top. He kissed him all over his neck and shoulders until he couldn't take it anymore. He pulled his boxers down exposing his dripping hard cock. He played with him until he was begging for him to make him cum. He liked the way he begged for it and he did nothing but tease him until he whimpered even more.

He stopped and placed a kiss on the warmth of his inner thigh. Riley reached down to finish, but Huey pushed his hand away. Riley whined out. He was throbbing and ready to cum. "Huey...don't stop" He grabbed at his wrist and spoke out between whines. He started stroking him again in faster, harder motions. Riley quickly gasped out and tensed up "I'm gonna..." His body twitched, hushing him. He didn't have time to finish, his orgasm was rushing in.

As he was about to hit his orgasm, Huey released his grip and leaned down to kiss him. Riley moaned and his body shook hard with the kiss. His cock was throbbing and he wanted to cum, but Huey wouldn't let him. He was going to try and finish again, but he knew Huey would only stop him. He laid on the bed and watched Huey stroke his cock and move closer between his legs. He spread them apart and shoved a finger in his mouth to lube it up.

He pushed his finger slowly into Riley's tight hole making him cry out in pain and discomfort. He did this two more times adding a new finger each time until he was relaxed and ready for him. He got his hand wet with spit and rubbed his cock to get it slick enough for what was next. He pushed one of his legs up against his side and eased his way into his entrance. He gasped when he got the tip in, but he had to fight to keep it in from all the moving Riley was doing. He gripped his waist to keep him still. His thrust started off slow and gentle once he was in trying to give him time to relax and get used to the motion. He pushed in him deeper still keeping the pace as gentle as ever. Riley knew he couldn't run from the pain, all he could do was scream out, not knowing that it turned his brother on.

He sped up the movement when Riley's screams of pain turned into small moans of pleasure. Huey pushed into him harder and faster. His orgasm was building up fast. He was so tight, and it felt good to be inside of him. He thrusted into him even faster, rocking his body up and down. Riley gripped at the sheets and arched his back. It felt good, but the pain was just as much there as the pleasure.

His arch changed the sensation and Huey moaned out and pressed his body down onto Riley's. He kissed him without a rhythm and pushed his cock in and out of him so hard the bed rocked with them. Riley's sweet spot was struck and he lost all control. He gripped Huey's ass and forced him in deeper. "harder" Huey leaned back up and gripped his waist. He fucked him even harder like he begged him to. "Fuck...I'm about to cum..." Huey said between fast pants. His nails dug deep into his waist causing Riley to scream out from the sharp pain.

Riley started stroking himself as he was getting closer to the moment. He pushed in him as deep and fast as he could, and the orgasm hit him and Riley at he same time. He pulled out of him and stroked his cock shooting his cum all over Riley's stomach. His body quickly convulsed and he arched his back as he rode out the orgasm. Riley's body shook and his cum flowed out and ran down his cock onto his hand.

Huey, still trying to catch his breath, wiped his cum off Riley's stomach on two fingers and let Riley suck it off, before he kissed him to end the moment.

They both laid down on the bed next to each other slowly touching themselves trying to catch their breaths and relax. It would all happen again tomorrow night, no strings attached.


	2. Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how some of you may feel about Huey being called daddy or the word used in sex in general, but yeah, that's what Caesar calls him when they have sex. I'm not the biggest fan of the word, but something about Huey being called it is hot. Sorry not sorry. Don't judge me please.

He touched him there only slightly, but long enough to make him gasp, a sound so irresistible. 

There was a thick bulge in his pants that needed attention, and Caesar was the one he wanted to please him. 

He didn't have to tell him to touch him there again, because Caesar already had his pants down to his ankles and looking him breathlessly in the eyes and Huey looked at him just the same. 

He crawled closer to him and laid on his stomach to tease him through his boxers, swirling and dipping his tongue over the head of his swollen cock. He knew Huey hated when he did that to him, but he also knew it made him more deviant, just how he liked him to be. 

He liked it when he pushed him against the wall and smacked against his ass with a tight grip to his dreads. He liked it when he fucked him until he couldn't stand on his own and held him close to his body. He liked it when he demanded him to call him daddy as he fucked him from behind. He was his boy toy and he liked having his cock inside of him. 

He teased him with his tongue techniques until Huey growled and flipped him over on his stomach overwhelmed with his nearly painful teasing. He smirked the biggest he could knowing what was to become of this as Huey pulled his pants and boxers off with the raw desire to see his ass and to feel how tight he would be. 

He leaned down and caressed his tongue over his entrance making him whine out like a little school girl. He didn't stop until he was dripping with spit and he heard him beg for his cock.

He took the remainder of his and Caesars clothes off and stroked himself as he moved closer to him. He was hard and Caesars ass is just what he needed.

Huey eased into him drawing out the muffled screams of pain and pleasure from him. He lightly moaned out and dug his nails into his ass once he got the tip in. The way he felt around his cock, he was so tight, he felt as if he could cum in his ass right then and there, but he had to fight the urge. It was too soon to end here.

He was gentle for him at first, like always, but he sped up his thrusts when he heard the pain in his moans fade. Huey pulled on his waist and Caesar arched his ass up for him and dug his face into the bed ready for him to claim his body once again. 

Huey started to speed up the movement even more and fucked him harder and harder, moaning and whimpering as he did still trying to fight off the orgasm.

He pushed Caesar back down onto the bed with a free hand, not once stopping his forced thrusts. He leaned down and pressed his body into the dip in his back and pushed into him deeper breathing like he was taking his last breath. He listened to Caesar beg for him to cum and the loud moans of being called daddy, which did not help his efforts to hold back the orgasm he was trying so hard to ignore. 

Being called daddy was something he never thought would have turned him on until Caesar moaned it out when he was riding him during one of their usual sexual encounters. It gave him an unexpected rush that he knew would forever be undeniable. 

He wrapped an arm around his neck to get a better grip and thrusted in and out of him rocking the bed to match the fast rhythm of their bodies. He pushed his face into his neck and bit down on him liking the way his muscles flexed between his teeth when he groaned out from his hard bites.

Huey gave his new bite marks a kiss and leaned back up and pulled at his dreads just the way he liked him to. Caesar quickly responded with the clench of his teeth each time he pulled his dreads to push deeper inside of him. He could tell Caesar couldn't take anymore, but he wasn't going to stop. 

Huey panted out several times as his orgasm built up, sweating from their body heat that flowed into each other. He smacked against his ass the hardest he could. He could feel it coming, he couldn't fight it anymore.

"Damn, you're so tight" He growled and his body shook with a deep arch to his back. He was going to pull out and cum on his back, but he didn't have the time.

He softly panted Caesars name and his body convulsed as he came where Caesar normally forbid him, but he couldn't help it.

He pushed in and out of him just long enough to ride out his orgasm. 

Caesar hadn't reached his spasm yet, and Huey needed him to. He shifted Caesar so he was laying on his back looking up at him. He gave him a sloppy kiss before he went down to please him, but he felt a small resist that he didn't have to ask about, because he already knew the reason. 

He spread his legs and licked him from his balls to the head of his cock in a slow motion before he took him in his mouth.

"Fuckkk" Caesar bit down on his lip and pushed his hips upwards so he was deeper in Huey's mouth.

Caesar yelled out and sat up when Huey bit his cock. "What the fuck Huey!?" He looked at him with anger in his eyes.

"Just lay back down and let me make you cum" He snarled at him.

"Not if you bite me again" He ignored his command still looking at him angrily.

"You know why I bit you" He said as he rolled his eyes and licked the slit on his cock. Caesar in fact knew why Huey bit him. Huey would get pissed off when he forced himself in his mouth, but sometimes he just couldn't help it. 

"Now lay back down" He put a hand to his chest and pushed him back on the bed. He continued where he left off. He wanted him to cum in his mouth, and fast.

He tasted him hard and fast wanting to feel his orgasm and his hear his screams.

"Make me cum!" Caesar moaned out several loud times trying to stop himself from doing what made Huey mad. It didn't take long for him to reach his peak. It never took long for him to cum when Huey went down on him. No one else could do what Huey did to him and make him feel the way he did.

His back arched and he tried to stay still when he came, but it was nearly impossible, especially with him still going down on him. 

He grabbed at his fro and moaned out when he spilled in his mouth. Huey didn't stop and his grip on his hair grew tighter. He hated when people touched his hair, much less pulled at it, but he didn't seem to mind it this time.

Caesar sat up and Huey came up at the same time with his spill covering his full lips. He smiled at him and closed his eyes still feeling the waves of pleasure from his orgasm. Huey kissed him with no warning and laid them down on the bed and rested on his chest before they went at it again.


End file.
